The Blue Feather
by Glaceon Lover India Rocks
Summary: Misty and May finally get to go to earth and get put in high school. Misty and Ash are already connected through one blue feather and they become friends. But May ends up meeting Drew a demon, and gets pulled to the dark side. Misty has to find help to get May back from Drew, but the only one that she trusts is Ash. T just in case XD
1. 5 years later

_Me: Hey it's me._

_Misty: Why am i here... and with him of all people._

_Ash: *eating*_

_Me: Because i'm going to write my first Misty and Ash fanfic!_

_Ash: Why? most of the time you do May and Drew?_

_Me: Why do i need to tell you?_

_Ash: True._

_Misty: India dose not own pokemon or anything to do with anything in the pokemon world, just this story._

_Me: READ ON!_

The Blue Feather chapter 1

"Hey Misty come on let's go play in the park" A young May smiled.

"May why can't we go down to earth. There's so much water there" Misty asked looking down at earth from heaven.

"Misty we have talked about this, we arn't old enought to go there yet and stop think like a fish, so what if there's lot's of water, you can fly in water" May Pulled Misty up and they walked over to the other kids.

But on earth.

"Hey, look its the idot Ash!" the young Gary shouted.

"Shut it Gary!" Ash yelled back.

"Why should i?"Gary left with just that.

just then out of the blue sky came a single blue feather.

And in heaven.

"Misty have you been painting you're feathers again" May asked as she found a blue feather on the floor.

"Yeah, but look how well i did it" Misty smiled.

Both Misty and Ash smiled at the same time, at the same thing. a blue feather.

5 year's later.

"Hey Misty come on they are opening the portal soon" May jumped around.

"Your not messing with me are you?" I asked.

"NOPE! we are 14 after all" May told me.

"Then let's go" I smiled. We both ran to the earth portal.

"Ok Angels, you are going to be given a role to play for when on earth. This is so you can help but in secret" Said the teacher we had for 5 year's. "You all have your parteners so when i call you up, you will come and i will tell you where to go and your role, along with the right clothes" He finished.

"Ange, Beth" he called "Brad, Alex" "Emily, Lydia" "Simon, Chris" "Misty, May" He finaly called.

"Ok you two are going to a high school. Here are your clothes, and you just have to play new studens" He gave us a bag and pushed us down the portal. Then called the next two people.

"Hey Misty?" May asked me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm so glad we are in high school"

"Me to" We both smiled and got changed then came out in a wood behind a school.

"Lets go" I smiled.

We hid are wings and walked into the school.

"First we need to go to the main office" May read a letter.

"Ok that should be-" i was going to say but i bumped into someone.

"Oh i'm sorry"

"Hey, no its fine it's my falt" a black haird boy told me, he looked at me and said "I like the feather in your hair, I found one like that one time" He commented on the blue feather in my hair.

"Hey do you know where the main office is?" I asked.

"Yeah just in the building there, and i'm Ash you are?" He asked.

"Misty, and thanks" I smiled we walked away from Ash.

"Has someone already got a crush on a human boy?" May laughed.

_Me: k all done i dont know whether you think it can be any good, but any opinen you have please tell me._

_Misty: Yep Yep :)_

_Ash: *eating*_

_Me/Misty: *sigh*_


	2. May can see the bad side

_**Me: Hi**_

_**Misty: India got a very long reivew today**_

_**Me: Yes i did, and if that very long reivew is reading, thank :) i didn't see that i hadn't put a '?' after every question, and I guess I didn't have to put a new set of speach marks after every pair. But I do think we have diffrent idea's on what a portal is like, I think of it as a tube almost so you can still see your world until you are out of the portal. **_

_**Ash: But yeah all in all India says thanks.**_

_**Me: Yeah, I'll try to keep a better eye on it.**_

_**Misty: India dose not own pokemon.**_

_**Me: Yeah so READ ON!**_

The Blue Feather

"Good moring to you to, i'm very sorry about your parents we will try to make you feel right at home here" The head smiled at us. She seemed like a really nice woman.

"Here are your room cards you will be sharing with another new girl. Also here are your time tables, try to remember them. And lastly your homework diarys and school books" Miss told us her voice almost sounded weak like one your grandmar would have.

"Thank you" Both me and May smiled as we walked out.

"I have Music in the first period what about you?" I asked.

"Art" May sighed, most angels are good at art, and music, and dance. But May never really got Art.

_Flash back_

_"You see Mr and Mrs Maple your daughter has a little propblem with art, she finds it a little stressful" said miss appleyard, as she pointed to a very young May flinging paint around the room like a baby having a tantrum._

_End of flash back._

"Wow that sucks for you, but this time May no one Knows that you have a problem with art so please keep quite" I begged May.

"Ok, i'll try, lets throw our things in our room and get to class" it didn't take very long to get to our room angels have a very good sence of direction.

So we both made it in time for our classes, but i was really worried about May.

"And along with the consert we have a new student today" Sir said as i just walked in.

"I'm really sorry i was putting my stuff in my room" I said walking up to the teacher.

"It's fine, just go sit next in the chair on the right hand side of the table next to the wall" He told me. so I did that.

"Sorry sir my form teacher had to talk to me"the boy called Ash told the teacher.

"It's fine Ash just go sit down" sir sighed.

"Oh hi Misty" He smiled.

"Hi Ash" I smiled back.

The lesson when on And I found out Ash is a very nice but quite stupid person. we were on the keyboreds I played the right hand Ash played the left hand, we played the first bit of someone like you.

To May

"Ok now start but remember to render it all" the teacher told the class.

All May did was stare at the A5 size of plain white paper gripping her paint brush tightly. May really did try her best but the moment she put paint to paper she messed up and freaked out.

"I CAN'T DO IT!" May started to fling paint everywhere as she ran around.

"MAY MAPLE! GET OUT OF THIS CLASS ROOM!" The teacher shouted. May put the paint brush down and walked out of the door.

"Paint fight!" Shouted a green haired boy as he flicked a paint brush right on miss.

"DREW YOU TO!"she screached.

"K" Drew calmly walked out as the class laughed.

"That was a little stupid" May laughed.

"Not if I wanted to be with the cute girl who was just sent outside" Drew winked at May. May blushed a little.

"Hey why don't you have lunch with me and some friends" Drew Looked May up and down.

"Well I my friend i came here with wants to eat lunch with me" May stated.

"Bring her" Drew flicked his hair.

"K" May said as the teacher came to talk to them.

"Now tell me why?" Miss asked me.

"Well at my old school they knew, but I find art really stressful, mainly because where I come from we all should be really good at it" May exsplained.

"Well you should have just said so. But you Mr Heyden had no need to fling paint" Miss turned to Drew.

"Yeah it's true" Drew shrugged.

"Then thats you me after school on friday" then she walked away. Both May and Drew laughed as the bell went.

The next three peirods flew by as both May and Misty had a new friend to talk to.

"Hey Misty!" May called, as she and Drew walked to the canteen.

"Hi May" I smiled.

"Hey May" Ash smiled as he walked with Me

"Ash!" a blue haired girl called Ash.

"May we can't have so many people at the table" Drew told May.

"Hey Misty is it ok if i sit with Drew and his friends for lunch?" May asked me. i had to think a bit because it was a first day and all but she has a friend I have a friend so I said ok and ate lunch with Ash and his friend.

"Oh hi Misty i'm Dawn" Me and Dawn smiled at eachother.

"Hey Misty i'll give you a heads up Drew is a bad guy" Ash wispered to me.

"It's true Misty people always say he's up to no good" Dawn wispered to.

"Hey May has a brain, and i trust her" I told them both and ate my food.

Ash kind of reminded me of May by the way he eats.

"Oh and so is Ursela, she's the girl in the grope every person who has been apart of it always ends up doing all the dirty work other then Drew Ursela and Paul" Dawn warned me.

"I still stand by my friend" I said.

"Anyway what room are you in?" Ash asked.

"Oh, room... 32" I told him.

"Hey Dawn aren't you in that room" Ash asked Dawn.

"Yeah, you must be the other new girl they were on about" Dawn smiled at me.

"Cool" I smiled.

With May.

"Hey it's great to meet you May" Urserla smiled.

"Yeah" Paul stated.

"Thanks" May smiled.

"Hey May can you get me a drink?" Urserla asked.

"Sure" May walked to the canteen and gave Ureserla a drink.

"Hey Lucy" She asked.

"Yeah?" A girl turned around.

"Think fast" Urserla shouted poring the drink all over her "I said think fast not stand there"

Lucy dropped her food and ran to the bathroom.

May couldn't help but laugh a little like everyone else.

after one or two other pranks lunch was over both May and Misty had Maths together.

"Hey Misty did you see Urserla throw that drink over Lucy, she looked like a wet puppy" May laughed.

"I'm not talking to you" I stated.

"Why?" May asked.

"What you did was horrible" I said.

"It's true" Dawn said.

"But out you dont know anything" May snapped.

"See look you'er being mean" I pointed out.

"Oh just be quite" May sat back in her chair.

me and May didn't talk for the rest of the day. Could it be that i shouldn't trust May as much as i do?

"Bye Misty bye Dawn bye May" Ash waved goodbye.

"Bye Ash" Both me and Dawn said, May just said.

"Yeah bye whatever" and went.

"See what me and Ash ment?" Dawn asked.

"I... I think i do"

_**Me: kk all done i'm not to sure if this was good or not, but I think I have some good ideas coming up so yeah.**_

_**Misty: wasn't May ment to be a better angel then me?**_

_**Me: yeah but Drew made her turn .**_

_**Ash: Oh no! *eating***_

_**Misty: *sigh***_

_**Me: remember to reivew :)**_


	3. Drew's a Devil! And May fell for it?

Me: hi here's my next chapter.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Blue feather

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I'm tired, I want to sleep, but I can't. It's been four days since me and May came here. It's Friday night, May was invited to go to a welcome party, but it's 5 in the morning, well really it's Saturday, but I miss my friend, the girl who helped me have fun the way I was, the girl who got me up off my feet and made me realise I had time to be a kid.

After kicking about a little more I gave in, I got up, and walked down to the porch. It was pretty average,white Fencing, and old wooden floor. It creaked a little when I walked on it, but I sat down on the wooden steps, and looked out at the stars that hide heaven from human eyes.

"Misty?" Asked a messy haired Ash.

"Oh, hi ash" I sighed looking up at the sky again.

"It's really beautiful tonight, my mum used to tell me when I was little, 'when the stars above you shine as if their the only light, that's when heaven is hanging over you, so you have to wish that they see you" Ash smiled. I was a little surprised he had the right idea of where heaven is. I smiled a little too.

There was a little silence as we both looked up and stared, I was still thinking about May, hoping she was thinking things through first.

Ash put his hand on mine. "Don't worry, I was at the party for a little bit, she hasn't done anything stupid" he calmed me down."come on" ash got me up.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"to the party" ash smiled.

"Wait, what! I'm not dressed" I shouted.

"Look at me" I looked properly and noted he was in Pyjamas.

"Everyone went back to there rooms to get there pyjamas on" ash laughed as he dragged me down the hall out to the woods.

And true as day everyone was there in pyajamas laughing under candle light. It was more fun then I thought it would be, we played truth or dare and the most uncool guy at the party kissed Ursala, couldn't help but have a little side laugh with Ash.

The moment light came everyone ran inside because the matrons would be coming, befor me and Ash left eachother he stopped me.

He held my chin and kissed me, "you look cute in you pyjamas by the way" he smiled and ran off. I stood there for a second the it hit me, I need to get out of the hall way.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

To May

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The only two people who hadn't ran in. May and Drew. The stood there in the forest clearing. He leaned in to kiss May, but she turned her face,"I don't think we should" she stated.

"You know you want to" he leaned in again.

"Drew, stop it" May turned again.

When she turned around again, to face him, he caught her lips and May gave in. He licked her lips. May pulled away. Drew pulled her back in and stuck his tongue in her mouth, he played with her tongue, and the sun began to shine on them. May was blushing with her eyes closed, Drew looked at her shadow, the way to tell if someone is an angle or a devil, you look at the shadow they make at 6:30. Misty was walking past the window at that moment in time she saw Drew's shadow, horns on his head. Misty dropped her clothes.

They pulled away, Drew wiped his mouth."May, I need you, meet me here at middnight tommorow" he walked away with that.

Misty began to run, but halfway down the hallway, she realised there's no one she can tell, May wouldn't believe her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Drew is a devil, the devil we had to get rid of. I was about to walk into the lounge but I heard Drew and his friends. "So she's an angle right?" Urslala asked

"Yep, an angle that we can use, she head over heels for me" Drew smirked.

"An angels head can Finnish the seal" Paul smiled for the first time, a cracked, scary smile.

I ran again, i was crying now I had no idea what to do, how do I stop this. I fell to my knees, I couldn't stop crying. I felt so helpless, like a small child.

"Misty?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Me: and so I am fin, hope you don't get to mad at me for spelling and such,but I hope you enjoyed.

Love India


End file.
